Pirata de amor
by Maride de Grandchester
Summary: Un pirata, una sirena, un amor mas profundo que la magnitud de un naufragio ¿Creías saber todo acerca del mar? Soy Terry Grandchester y esta es mi historia. Léela. Solo puede haber una sirena. La imagen te dirá. ¡Feliz día de la Poesía!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. No así el Poema que leerán a continuación, es de mi autoría. Con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**Aviso: **En algún momento los recursos literarios pueden describir contenido sexual, se recomienda una mente abierta para disfrutar y comprender la belleza del lenguaje.

* * *

**_Queda terminantemente prohibido no disfrutar la lectura. ;)_**

* * *

**Por: Maride de Grandchester**

**Pirata de amor**

* * *

**Él es fuerte, poderoso, arrasador**

**La gente lo mira y siente temor.**

**Temor a perderse, temor a caer.**

**Temor a ser víctimas de naufragar en él.**

**...**

**Así como temen, lo aman también,**

**Desean nadar y descubrir en sus aguas el placer.**

**Pasar un momento hundidos en él.**

**...**

**¿Paradójico, eh?**

**¿Qué las palabras con las que se explica el temor**

**Describan el placer?**

**...**

**No es casualidad…**

**Por eso me identifico tanto con él.**

**A veces bravo; a veces tranquilo.**

**A veces inquietante; a veces dormido.**

**Cualquiera lo ve y forma un concepto**

**Pero solo quien se sumerge conoce lo verdadero.**

**...**

**Lo que hay en la profundidad **

**Cuando es, aparentemente, sereno.**

**...**

**Una sirena encantada, tuvo ese privilegio.**

**No le temió a la inmersión**

**Y a bucear mar adentro.**

**Solo que ella se lanzó sin respirador y sin aletas.**

**...**

**Contra viento y marea, cumplió la tarea.**

**Contra todo pronóstico me desenterró para ella,**

**Como quien encuentra algo valioso, enterrado en la arena.**

**Me abrió su corazón y me atrapó en su interior.**

**...**

**Ahora soy el pirata que se adueñó de su amor.**

**Es un tesoro que en mi mapa no se marcó.**

**Caló muy profundo y me inundó con su amor.**

**...**

**Nah, corrijo, no me adueñe de su amor, sino que,**

**Cuando la oscuridad me llenaba fue el agua que me arropó.**

**Ilógicamente, ahogarme fue lo mejor que me pasó.**

**Después de, literalmente, tocar fondo a la superficie me elevó.**

**Para enseñarme que la mayor riqueza no es la que creía buscar yo.**

**Que hay cosas que valen más que el oro del que era perseguidor.**

**Pequeños momentos que no compra un millón.**

**Porque amor, sonrisas y calor**

**Se nos regalan gratis, cada día, por montón.**

**...**

**Yo que juraba ser todo un conocedor,**

**Entendí que nunca tuvo navegar emoción**

**Pasé mucho tiempo remando en barcos de papel**

**Y entonces descubrí sus olas de miel**

**Un manantial inagotable, parecido a un arrecife,**

** De esos que divisaba en la lejanía y creía inexplorables.**

**...**

**Hasta que un día… Sin chaleco salvavidas…**

**...**

**Con las estrellas como testigos, el cielo como techo; **

**La tierra como cobertor, el silencio de la noche como vigilante, **

**El cantar de los grillos como única melodía, **

**La luz de nuestras pupilas como única iluminación...**

** Fuimos, viento y marea, tormenta y tempestad,**

**Unidos más allá del placer... más allá del ser.**

**Robamos al mar todo su poder…**

**...**

**Con torrenciales lluvias de besos,**

**Tsunami de caricias,**

**Tornados de sensaciones,**

**Vaguadas de gemidos…**

**Que desató un huracán del más alto nivel.**

**Que a su pasó toda la costa bañó.**

**No hubo en la escala de Richter una magnitud**

**Que precisara la exactitud**

**De toda aquella plenitud.**

**…**

**Debemos estar pendientes a cuando suba la marea**

**Para tomar la mejor ola y protagonizar la demostración.**

**Meterte en el personaje y ganarte la ovación**

**Que no te la hará nadie, es la misma vida esta representación.**

**El mayor aplauso será la satisfacción.**

**...**

**¿Qué te pareció el viaje?**

**...**

**¡Estupendo, así puedo decir adiós!**

**...**

**¿Qué no te puedo dejar con la duda?**

**...**

**Pues sí... ¡El Pirata soy Yo, Terrence Grandchester, el Actor!**

**Actúo en cualquier escenario, en cualquier situación.**

* * *

**Hola**

**¡Feliz Día de la Poesía! ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar que con la Poesía misma?**

**Curiosamente, también es el Día Mundial del Síndrome de Down me pregunto: "¿Serán meras casualidades o nos querrá decir esto algo?"**

**Abrazos a la distancia**

**Maride de Grandchester**


End file.
